A Present For You
by yume-xoxo
Summary: Asuka Jr. is suspicous of Meimi being Saint Tail after she accidentally says it aloud. She manages to escape, but he still is hot on her tail. How will Meimi be able to return again as Saint Tail?
1. A Big Mistake for Meimi

A Present For You ~  
  
((chapter one)) A Big Mistake For Meimi  
"She got away again, Asuka?" Kyoko asked, after getting the school newspaper. He sulkily turned to her, a expression if despair and defeat on his face.  
"Yes.." he sulked, "My plan was perfect, too! If only she wasn't so darned fast.."  
"Well, naturally, Mr. Detective here could never catch her!' Meimi burst. She didn't really mean to start a fight, it just kind of came from her mouth. Deep down she knew the real reason, but she failed to admit it. She needed to even hide the emotions, the true ones, from her self.  
"Oh, I'd like to see you try! You couldn't catch her either!" He fumed. Neither of them wanted to admit that they really didn't want to fight. They didn't want to hate each other.  
"Well, sorry, but I wouldn't want to catch her anyway! If I tried, I'd be able to!" She cheered herself inwardly. He would never expect her of being Saint Tail if she said she could catch her!  
"Then, why don't you try? I dare you, next time I get a calling card from her, to come with me to catch her! Why don't you?" He looked triumphant, and Meimi just needed to prove him wrong, or rather, she was just caught in the argument.  
"Sure, then I will!" She screamed, immediately regretting it. Seira looked shocked and disappointed with her. Just then the nun who was teaching walked in. Meimi rushed to her seat, just in time to avoid detention. She was inwardly cursing herself for her stupidity. She couldn't help him catch herself if she was Saint Tail! It would be hard but she maybe could trick him. Seira could help her. It couldn't be that bad, after all.  
The bell to announce the end of the school day sounded. Boy, that had seemed like forever! Of course, she had not been paying any attention to the teacher. She was thinking of ways to get past the deal she had made with Asuka.  
"Meimi!" He called standing at her side. "Uh, well, Uh. You don't really have to come help me. I want to- I don't want you- or anyone else- to catch her before me. You don't have to come."  
Meimi laughed. "I thought you don't have to worry about me catching her?"  
"I was just. I didn't mean. But, I can't have anyone catch her. I need to be first. Meimi, there is a possibility that you could catch her. You are really good in gym and all, so I don't want to take any chances."  
He noticed that she was good? Meimi blushed lightly. That meant he didn't mean all the things he said before? There was a chance that he didn't hate her? She couldn't give into what he said. She couldn't let him think her a chicken! Wait, oh no, she didn't care what he thought of her! Oh, but she couldn't help it, the truth was, she did. "Well, I don't want you- uh, people to think I'm a chicken." Meimi caught herself from nearly admitting it. " But if it really matters that much to you-Uh, not that I care, I guess I won't go." Meimi fake sighed, secretly relieved. She was a good actress, so he would believe her.  
"You seem relieved Meimi. Did you know you couldn't catch her?" Asuka mocked her, not falling for the fake sigh.  
"Okay, I know I couldn't!" She yelled, after worrying so much she had been saving up for a big burst of an argument. "I couldn't because. Because-"  
"What, why Meimi? Are you too slow to catch Saint Tail?"  
"I couldn't because, well because I am Saint Tail!" She yelled. She covered her mouth in utter shock and disbelief. This had happened before, but he hadn't heard well. Things had worked out. But making two mistakes in the same day could only lead to mean that one of them would not pull through okay.  
To be continued  
  
Notes for this chapter: sorry about how short it is! I just thought it would be the perfect place to end. I've always wanted to have the power to put someone into suspense, because I have always been the one stuck on the edge of that cliff. Please read on when I have more! 


	2. A New Suspicion From Asuka Jr

(( chapter two)) New Suspicion From Asuka Jr.  
Meimi felt doomed. She really had done it now. Asuka jr. Was quite stunned at well.  
Is she.. Is she really? Saint Tail? He thought, in pure disbelief. He didn't want to believe it. Had she really been lying to him? Meimi wanted to run right then and there, and she didn't care if it was cowardly, so she turned, but-  
  
Asuka reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Haneoka!"  
  
She was really caught now. She knew this, but she tried to escape his grip anyway. In result he just tightened it, forcing her to look him in the eye. His green eyes looked stern and cold, serious. How could she escape him? His silence was the worst of it. It gave her too much time for thought. She could pull it off as Saint Tail- but how could she as Haneoka?  
  
He fished for words. He didn't know how to ask her. Was she kidding? It didn't seem right to ask, but if she was kidding, she wouldn't look so frightened. "So, you've been lying to me this whole time?"  
  
Meimi's eyes widened. It was like a living nightmare. A nightmare! She had seen all this before. But she had actually been Saint Tail. She saw a ray of hope through the end of the tunnel.  
  
"I was just kidding. Listen, if you'd please let me go now- " Meimi began, and tugged against her captivity.  
  
Asuka knew something was wrong. She still seemed scared, but he thought that maybe she was actually kidding. He released her. She ran away and was soon out of sight. Catching her would clear everything up.  
  
Meimi couldn't believe what she had done. How could she have let it slip like that? She hoped Asuka had fallen for her lie. The chances of that were pretty slim after her pause, and all she had done. Well, with Asuka jr., I guess you wouldn't really know for sure. (Okay, maybe Meimi wouldn't think that. -_-;) Her parents were both working late tonight, so she headed up stairs to her room.  
  
Ruby was lying on her bed. (Why doesn't she have a cage?) She looked so comfortable; Meimi had to lie down as well. She soon fell asleep.  
  
***  
The full moon shone on the Bay of Seika City, outlining the buildings of a far off place that outlined the horizon. A figure silently leaped the buildings of the quiet Seika at night. Seemingly meeting her destination, she stopped abruptly.  
  
"Okay," she whispered, smiling. "Looks like its time to strike again!" There were some shady figures surrounding the warehouse. Asuka Jr. had yet again set up guard around the building. Hadn't he learned it was no use? Oh well, she thought.  
  
Cunningly the thief swept down onto the dock. She ran into the shadows, to avoid the guards gaze. She snuck into a side window in the warehouse. How had they not seen her? It was good though, she thought.  
  
Asuka was waiting behind a big storage box, expecting her usual top entrance. Too bad he was on the wrong side! She thought he hadn't seen her, and jumped down. She had planned on landing on the box behind, but her jump took her farther- she was going to land on Asuka Jr.!  
  
"Oh no!" She accidentally said aloud. This made him turn, and-  
  
"Haneoka!" Everyone close enough to hear turned to him. Unfortunately, Meimi was in range as well. They had all knew he had been sleeping. The boys all snickered. 'A dream?' he thought. He shouldn't have let the fact that Meimi had said that even slip into his dreams. Meimi blushed furiously. (Of course, Asuka did too.)  
  
Why had he said that aloud? Couldn't his dreams have kept in themselves? He cursed his stray thoughts and tried to focus on the lesson. (You have to give him credit for that!) Soon the bell announcing recess rang. He was trying to escape his nagging friends. (They had all heard, as well.) He figured no one would follow him to the church, so he slipped into the yard just behind it. Or, he was going to at least, but half way there Haneoka ran up to him.  
  
"Asuka!" She panted. Had she been running all this way after him?  
  
"Y- yes, Haneoka?" He blushed and turned to her. She saw this and blushed also. (They really do this a lot in shoujo, no?)  
  
"Is there something wrong, or bothering you?" She broke off. "I mean- uh, why did you call my name in class today?" She couldn't believe she had asked that. How could she be so brave today?  
  
Notes: Gomen, but my other computer broke and I couldn't type for a while, so this took long to get typed up. I really didn't intend to keep you in that much suspense. Sorry! See you again in chapter three.  
  
Yume! 3 


	3. Author's Note

I'm sorry, but it will be even longer until the next chapter is up.   
  
I typed it on my old computer, and I tried to upload it to my new one, but it wont work.   
  
And my other one doesn't have the internet, so... I can't really do anything about it at the moment.   
  
I'm sorry.  
  
-Yume 


End file.
